


Единственное, чего нам следует бояться

by petergirl10



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epiphanies, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Friendship, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergirl10/pseuds/petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "The Only Thing We Have to Fear" за авторством boho_writer.Действие происходит сразу после "Собак Баскервиля". Джон осознает, что слова Шерлока "У меня нет друзей" могут нести посыл глубже, чем могло показаться.





	Единственное, чего нам следует бояться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only Thing We Have to Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870568) by [boho_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boho_writer/pseuds/boho_writer). 



           Едва они сели в обратный поезд до Лондона, как Шерлок сразу плюхнулся на сидение рядом с Джоном, закрыл глаза и мгновенно отключился — кажется, впервые со времени фиаско в Дартмуре.  
           Джон уже прекрасно знал все его "фазы" — как у луны, которую Шерлок обычно "удалял" со своего "жесткого диска" вместе с остальной солнечной системой. В первой нарастала маниакальная целеустремленность в раскрытии дела (85-90% времени), кончавшаяся успешным завершением расследования; во второй, с Шерлоком случалось резкое падение сил на день, или два (позволявшее Джону перевести дыхание и записать дело в блог), и наконец, в третьей, восстановленная энергия либо приводила друга к новому делу, либо, в отсутствие умственной стимуляции — к квартирным разрушениям. Сейчас он ехал в поезде, удаляясь от этой чертовой собаки, и явно уже перешел в "фазу 2".  
           Сам же Джон был просто рад отдохнуть после окончания дела. Он сидел и смотрел в окно поезда, радуясь, что Баскервиль с Дартмуром остаются позади все дальше и дальше.  
           Его все еще беспокоила эта история с подсыпанным ему наркотиком, которая становилась еще хуже от того, что ее организовал Шерлок (или, во всяком случае, он думал, что организовал). Назначением наркотика было вытаскивать из подсознания жертв их страхи. Поняв это, Шерлок был просто в восторге и всю дорогу до станции только об этом и говорил.  
           — Просто блестяще! Джон, ты только подумай: наркотик, который делает жертву беспомощной, потому что она _сама_ воссоздает страх. У всех людей есть свои страхи, так что тебе остается только вызвать галлюцинации и...  
           — Я _знаю_ , Шерлок, — многозначительно прервал Джон его восторженные излияния. — Благодаря тебе, я прекрасно осведомлен об этом эффекте.  
           Джон знал, что простит друга, но все же... все же они еще поговорят о "соответствующих границах" и "не смей больше меня использовать в качестве подопытного, засранец." Друзья не накачивают друг друга наркотиком. И не делают таких попыток. Это должно стать главным уроком, который Шерлок из этого дела вынесет.  
            _Друзья_. Джону до сих пор приходилось время от времени напоминать себе, что для Шерлока это новая территория. У Шерлока были знакомые, были люди, чьими услугами он пользовался для работы, но Джон подозревал, что, вероятно, стал первым настоящим другом детектива. И в отдельные дни он даже мог понять, почему у Шерлока других не было. Как в тот, когда Шерлок ему злобно рявкнул: "У меня нет _друзей_!"  
           Вместе с воспоминанием об этом на мгновение вернулась и испытанная тогда боль. Джон мотнул головой, отгоняя ее. Шерлок говорил не всерьез. Он сам позже это сказал. Он только защищался, потому что его переполнял страх, и он не знал, как с ним справиться. И в любом случае, он тогда надышался наркотиком...  
           Надышался наркотиком. Шерлок был под наркотиком, когда сказал это.  
            _"У всех людей есть свои страхи, так что тебе остается только вызвать галлюцинации и..."_  
            _— У меня нет друзей!_  
           Джон прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Так вот оно что. Вот во что наркотик заставил Шерлока поверить, пусть даже на одну ночь. Он сказал это не из желания досадить Джону, как тот изначально подумал. Он сказал это, потому что именно в этом состоял страх, созданный его разумом. Страх, что он не может доверять себе ( _собака, в существование которой он не верил_ ) и другим ( _Джон все же ему не друг_ ).  
           Это был страх Шерлока.  
           Джон взглянул на своего компаньона. Тот спал, уронив голову на грудь и вытянув в проход ноги. Джон испытал сильное желание разбудить его и уверить, что бояться нечего, хотя и понимал: если уж он сам смог прийти к такому выводу, то Шерлок пришел тем более. И неловкие извинения на следующий день на кладбище это доказывали. И все же определенные вещи должны быть произнесены вслух.  
           "Как только доберемся до Лондона", — пообещал себе Джон.  
           Новополученная информация до такой степени давила на Джона, что он всю дорогу до Бейкер-стрит только об этом и думал. К счастью, стоило им сойти с поезда, как у Шерлока зазвонил мобильник. Джон сразу понял, что это Майкрофт — Шерлок недавно сменил его рингтон на "Боже, храни Королеву". Зачем бы ни звонил старший Холмс, это, похоже, было вполне невинно, но проснувшийся не в настроении Шерлок сразу стал поддевать брата, так что разговор быстро превратился в пререкания, растянувшиеся на всю дорогу до дома. Он закончил разговор, пробормотав, что и когда следует Майкрофту с собой сделать, как раз когда Джон толчком распахнул дверь в 221Б.  
           Джон бросил сумку у лестницы и направился на кухню в надежде найти там хоть что-то съедобное. Шерлок тем временем подошел к столу и стал перебирать папки.  
           — Как можно быстрее запиши это дело в блог, — крикнул он Джону. — Как ни больно мне это признавать, но он бесспорно приносит очень... интересную клиентуру.  
           Джон вошел в гостиную и сделал глубокий вдох. С тех пор, как они покинули Дартмур, им впервые выдалась минутка для разговора. Чем дольше он будет ждать, тем больше будет неловкости.  
           — Шерлок, — позвал он. — Можно... хм... кое о чем с тобой поговорить?  
           — Скажи, что у тебя есть дело, — пробормотал тот, не отрываясь от папок. — Я подремал в поезде, и теперь у меня настолько ясная голова, что я могу хоть сейчас приступать к расследованию... считай, что уже приступил.  
           — Эм... нет, — Джон умолк, внезапно порадовавшись, что Шерлок по-прежнему стоит спиной. — Я просто хотел... сказать кое-что. Насчет... того, что ты сказал... той ночью в гостинице.  
           Шерлок чуть приподнял голову, но не обернулся.  
           — И что насчет этого? — тихо спросил он.  
           Джон почесал загривок. Это оказалось труднее, чем он думал, но не сказать он не мог.  
           — Ты сказал... той ночью ты сказал, что у тебя нет друзей...  
           — _За это_ я уже извинился.  
           — Нет, нет, Шерлок, я не об этом, — сказал Джон, решив не упоминать, что фактически Шерлок так и не произнес извинений. — Просто... ты сказал, что этот наркотик вызывает у людей галлюцинации их худших страхов. И я просто... я только хотел убедиться, что ты знаешь: у тебя _есть_ друзья, — Джон перешел в наступление, боясь, что еще немного, и он растеряет всю свою решимость. — У тебя есть мы с Лестрейдом, и если последние дни тебе это не доказали, то я уже не знаю, что сможет. И у тебя есть миссис Хадсон, — добавил он. — И Молли. И даже Майкрофт, хоть ты мне и не поверишь. Мы все на твоей стороне, верно? Так что тебе нечего бояться.  
           Шерлок ничего не ответил, даже не шевельнулся. Он стоял спиной к Джону и смотрел прямо перед собой, так что Джон не мог прочесть, о чем он думает (хотя не то чтобы ему бы помогло, если бы он и видел лицо друга). Шерлок не упрекнул его в сентиментальности, но по молчанию трудно было что-то определить. Джон подождал еще немного и в заключение добавил:  
           — Я только хотел, чтобы эти слова были сказаны. Вот и все.  
           После чего он взял с кресла свой ноутбук и начал набирать пост о "Собаках Баскервиля".  
           Шерлок еще какое-то время продолжал стоять в неподвижности. Джон периодически на него поглядывал, раздумывая, не ушел ли тот в Чертоги, едва зашла речь о сантиментах. Может, он вообще и не слышал, что говорил Джон? Так или иначе, но через несколько минут Шерлок, кажется, пришел в себя и снова стал перебирать папки (хотя теперь несколько медленнее и тише). Джон продолжал набирать пост. Тишина в квартире стала уютной, потеряв напряжение.  
           Доктор уголком глаза заметил, что Шерлок положил папки на стол и повернулся к нему.  
           — Чаю? — предложил он.  
           Джон на мгновение поднял глаза.  
           — М-м. Да, спасибо.  
           Шерлок направился к кухне, и проходя мимо Джона, легонько похлопал его по плечу — очень коротко, буквально в два хлопка, и когда Джон в ответ поднял взгляд, Шерлока уже и след простыл.  
           Джон себе улыбнулся. Нет, бояться здесь было совершенно нечего.

* * *

            ** _Примечание автора_** : Название фанфика — известная цитата Рузвельта: " **Единственное, чего нам следует бояться, это страха"¹.** На сюжет меня вдохновила теория, изложенная на TV Tropes² насчет "Собак Баскервиля". На первый взгляд, срыв Шерлока в гостинице (с высшей точкой на "У меня нет друзей!") выглядит как защитная реакция вследствие паники. И в этом есть смысл: Джон продолжает давить на Шерлока, тот не может справиться с нарастающим страхом и срывается на единственного человека, который есть рядом (Джон). Но участник сайта c этим был не согласен и утверждал, что эти слова были произнесены под властью наркотика: самый страшный страх Шерлока частично состоял в том, что он не мог доверять своим чувствам (он знал, что собака не могла быть реальной, но тем не менее, он ее видел), и частично в том, что у него нет друзей. Таким образом, Шерлок сказал это не для того, чтобы сделать больно Джону, а потому что в тот момент действительно в это верил. В такой трактовке эта сцена выглядит еще более печальной, и мне захотелось написать что-нибудь о том, как Джон "соединяет точки" и как они с Шерлоком могут на это отреагировать.  
           Кроме того, мне хотелось сделать подводку к "Рейхенбаху", где Шерлок фактически жертвует своей жизнью ради любви к друзьям. Ну, и наконец, был еще момент в "Знаке трех", где Шерлок мысленно застывает, когда Джон говорит, что Шерлок — его лучший друг. По реакции Джона создается впечатление, что подобное происходит не в первый раз, так что я тоже решила дать на это отсылку.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ "Эта великая страна выстоит, как это бывало и прежде, возродится и расцветет. Поэтому первым делом разрешите мне высказать твердое убеждение, что единственное, чего нам следует бояться, это страха — отчаянного, безрассудного, неоправданного ужаса, который парализует усилия. необходимые для превращения отступления в наступление. Всякий раз в мрачный час нашей национальной жизни откровенное и энергичное руководство встречало то самое понимание и ту поддержку народа, которые требуются для победы. Я убежден, что в эти критические дни вы вновь окажете руководству такую поддержку". (Инаугурационная речь Ф.Д Рузвельта)  
> ² TV Tropes — вики-проект, нацеленный на сбор и исследования различных приёмов и сюжетных ходов (тропов), использующихся в художественных работах.


End file.
